Inanna
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Zigguraxus | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = The Nine Hells/Phlegethos | realm2e = Jealous Heart | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = War, love | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Warriors, lovers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Inanna was one of two Untheric goddesses of love and war (the other was her "daughter", Ishtar). Her manifestation on Toril was killed during the Orcgate Wars. Her symbol was a shepherd's staff. Description Inanna manifested as a beautiful human female. She wielded a small double-bladed brass axe that caused any armor it hit to crumble into dust. Her breast plates negated any damage against heat, cold, fangs, or claws. She drove a chariot pulled by seven flying lions in battle. Relationships Inanna was once the wife of Enlil, but he set her aside, leaving her to seethe under his rule. The goddess Ishtar was born from Inanna. Once they were the same being, but as Inanna's people grew more civilized, her pantheon split in two, with new aspects of the older gods becoming entities in their own right. History Inanna presumably came to Toril with the other Untheric deities aboard the Galley of the Gods. She was killed by one of the Orcish gods in , and her body was laid to rest in a God-Tomb in Unther. Appendix References External links * Connections Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Greater deities Category:Untheric pantheon Category:Sumerian pantheon Category:Inhabitants of Zigguraxus Category:Inhabitants of Phlegethos Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells